


Onyx

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doctors, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: You were an engineer at Cyberlife, well respected and training to take over a whole division after your predecessor. This, however, all changed when you were made "medic" to the one and only RK800, Connor.Now, you must adapt to your new life, meeting new people and battling old ghosts. Spending time with your new partner makes you realize not all androids are what they appear to be, and sometimes you can find the greatest friends in the strangest people.





	1. Chapter 1

You thread a hand through your onyx black hair, patting down any stray strands. Today you were going to meet Captain Fowler and Lieutenant Hank Anderson, both of whom work at Detroit Police Department.

You smile at the thought of it as you walk through the double doors (the mere idea of being here really). You worked at Cyberlife as an engineer, training to take over for the director before you were assigned here. 

You flash your authorization card at the security guard, who lets you passed. The people at Cyberlife realized the Connor model - RK800 - was damaged far to often. They decided having someone on site and with him at all times would be beneficial to the android.

You spot Captain Fowler who waves you over. Next to him is a grey haired man - presumably Hank - and a younger looking male. You walk over briskly, and blush softly when they all turn to look at you. 

“Doctor Dubois,” Fowler begins. “This is Lieutenant Anderson, and his partner Connor.”

It is then you realize no one prepared you on your reaction to Connor.

The first thing you noticed was the android’s height, probably a solid six feet. And then there was his perfect, symmetrical face - the only thing ruining it being the rebellious strand from his hair. But his eyes were the most striking. Calculating. Watching. You were pretty sure he was staring right through you.

He looked down at you, and his LED flickered yellow before becoming blue. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” 

You watch him steadily, before nodding your thanks. “My name is Astraea. I will be assisting you whenever you are injured.”

Hank looks at you warily.

“Hopefully it is not too often,” you add quickly, glancing at him from the corner of your eye. The older man chuckles.

CaptainFowler clears his throat, seeking your attention. “Miss Dubois, we believe it will be best if you are situated near Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, as it will be to your utmost advantage.”

You smile softly, nodding in agreement.

Casting a quick look at the Lieutenant and Connor, you return your gaze to the Captain.

“I think that will be alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Detective Reed, unfortunately.

Working at the DPD was nothing compared to your quiet, sterile office at Cyberlife.

People were always moving, talking, chuckling, and occasionally, wrestling. The officers and detectives at the DPD were strange to you. You were used to the practiced motions of one’s everyday life.

At Cyberlife, everyone had their own space and was in it constantly. No one had to speak unless it was absolutely necessary.

That’s why you nearly lost your cool when Detective Gavin Reed approached with a sick smirk on his face.

“Hey shorty,” he called, followed by a snicker.

You sighed. You had just wanted to make a coffee, nothing more to it.

You heard him scoff.

“Hey,” you felt a jab in your shoulder, and took in a sharp breath. “Look at me when I speak to you.”

You turn around not knowing what to do, and look up at him. He was tall. Everyone was tall. Except you. So intimidating people was not your forte.

“Make me a coffee.”

You frown at these instructions, before looking back at the coffee maker. It was literally right behind you. If Reed really wanted a coffee, he’d make it himself.

“I’m sorry Detective, but I’m sure you can make a coffee yourself. I’m busy, and I must leave now.” You turn around to reclaim your coffee.

“Sorry,” you add, after walking passed him.

You didn’t make it very far as he grabbed your shoulder.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He hissed, and you looked helplessly at the android security officer.

He did nothing.

“I said, make me a coffee!”

You wriggle out of his grasp, stepping away from him before confronting your headache again.

“I assure you Detective you can make it yourself.”

And then you ran.

Okay. Ran was an overstatement. You more accurately walked quickly through the hallways, brushing passed people, and apologizing automatically.

You squeaked when you heard Reed behind you, and picked up your pace.

But you were stopped rather abruptly when you rammed head first into someone.

Ensuring your coffee was okay, you looked up at your victim, sighing at the sight of a familiar tall man.

“Doctor Dubois are you alright?” Connor asked, but you couldn’t respond as Reed cut you off.

“Well if isn’t the tin can and the rule breaking wench.”

You gasp inaudibly. How dare he?

“I am not a rule breaker! I was simply standing up for myself,” you hiss, pale cheeks becoming warm.

“And he’s not a tin can, but a prototype model designed by Elijah Kamski himself. I’d appreciate it if you respected his work, Detective.”

Reed scoffs at you, before stomping over to your vicinity. You panic at his close proximity.

“Well I’d appreciate if you showed some respect to the more experienced around here,” He began to walk away, before he spat your title.

“I’ll see you around, Doctor.”

You feel Connor’s gaze on you once you can’t seem to see Reed anymore.

“Are you alright Doctor?”

You smile softly, before nodding your head. “Yes Connor. I’m fine. Thank you for worrying though.”

At this, his lips quirk up in a small smile, and your’s grows at the sight of it.

“C’mon,” you say, and the android follows you.

“Let’s make a coffee for the Lieutenant.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! With all the assignments I had, it was hard to focus on writing! This one's a bit long to make up for your pain!
> 
> My tumblr here: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A few days into work finds you at the back of the Lieutenant’s vehicle.

They had just arrested Carlos Ortiz’s android, the model HK400, and were making their way back to the station.

You watch them from a distance as they lead the android into an interrogation room, where Lieutenant Anderson proceeds to “extract a confession.”

It failed, obviously.

The android itself just sat there, staring holes into the tabletop. Anderson eventually became annoyed, and left the room.

You chuckled. They weren’t going to “extract” this confession for a while.

So you kind of grinned when Connor offered to interrogate him himself.

Your grin grew when Reed started laughing.

This was going to get interesting.

From your place in the back of the room, you watch Connor stare into the one-way glass. It’s kind of amusing when Hank cusses him off.

The RK800 leaves his position to browse a file sitting atop the table, before finally taking a seat at the table himself.

He’s trying to be casual, you note, after he asks the android about his wounds. 

The HK400 stays silent.

You flinch when you see his next approach. Connor takes the file and opens it up before the deviant.

“Do you recognize him,” the brunette asks. “That’s Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed. 28 times.”

The android shifts, but says nothing. 

“It was a waste of time sending him in there, Hank,” Reed says sarcastically.

The latter rolls his eyes. “Shut it, Gavin.”

The detective moves away, obviously disappointed from not getting a rise out of the older man.

“I’m here to help you,” Connor tries, and you can tell he’s grabbing at the ropes. “All I need is for you to trust me.”

The deviant seems to relax a little. Connor continues.

“Listen, I’m on your side.”

“You hear that, Hank,” Gavin hisses. “Your own bloody android is going deviant!”

You sigh heavily.

“I want to help you. But there’s nothing I can do if you don’t talk to me.”

You hear Reed deflate once he realizes the tactic Connor was going for. The Lieutenant shakes his head.

The room falls silent when the android speaks for the first time.

“What… What are they going to do to me?”

Ah…

He’s scared.

“They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”

Connor gives him the truth, and you nod along.

“They’re going to disassemble you to look for the problem in your biocomponents.”

Anderson gives you a questioning look.

You nod.

“They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.”

The deviant continues with his question obviously hesitant.

Connor sighs before moving on.

“I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger and frustration.”

He continues.

“I understand your scared; lost. You’re disturbed by what happened. Talk to me and you’ll feel better.”

The HK400 straightens his posture, ready to say something, when Connor snaps.

“28 stab wounds, you didn’t want to leave him a chance huh? Did you feel anger? Hate? He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again, and again, and again -”

“Please, please leave me alone,” the deviant pleads.

“I know you killed him. Why don’t you say it?”

“Please, please stop,” It repeats, shifting anxiously in its chair.

“Just say, I killed him! Is it that hard to say?!”

“Stop,” the android is shaking now, and you squeak when Connor pulls him out of his chair to face him.

A hand flies to your mouth, as tears prickle the back of your eyes. You knew androids could be violent, but not this hostile.

Not like this. You’ve never witnessed a violent android in person before, and it’s actually terrifying to look at.

“JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!”

Connor drops the deviant with that, and you almost feel compelled to leave the room. Hank leans forward in his chair, and even Detective Reed has the audacity to stay quiet.

“He tortured me everyday…” the HK400 begins.

His confession was a short one, as Connor probed at whatever piece of info he gave: Why did you write “I AM ALIVE” on the wall? Who is RA9? What does it mean? The android fell silent after a time, and Connor was positive the interrogation was over.

“I’m done,” he says, looking into the overhead camera, and you smile softly. 

The RK800 has completed his mission.

He gets up to leave, but is stopped when the deviant begans banging its head on the table. 

The thirium leaking from the android is ridiculous, and you feel the growing tension in the room you’re standing in.

“What the hell is it doing,” Reed asks, frantic.

“It’s destroying itself” Hank supplies in a bored tone, but you can tell he’s interested.

The officers flood into the room, and you trail behind them holding the door open slightly. You peek inside, and you can see Gavin ordering around.

“Stop it goddamnit!”

The officer gets a grip on the android’s shoulders, but fails to stop it.

You smirk inwardly. Androids are much stronger than the average human.

You can’t see Connor where you are, but you need not to worry. You can hear his instructions to the self-destructing android from behind the door.

“That’s enough! You need to stop that right now!.”

His command falls on deaf ears.

The officer tries to free the deviant to escort it elsewhere, when the android swipes in and takes the policeman’s gun.

“WATCH OUT!” You hear someone yell, and you can’t help but scream when a shot flies at the door, before the android kills itself.

“Holy crap…” Hank whispers from his position on the floor. You try to push the door open, but there happens to be something in your way.

Using your brute strength, you open the door to Reed mumbling “holy crap” under his breath. You follow his eyes to the object behind the door.

Your hands fly to your mouth and your breath hitches when you see Connor dead on the floor with a gun shot straight through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android autopsys and late night revelations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, so enjoy this in the meantime! Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/

You sigh looking at the clock. You know for sure you’re not sleeping tonight.

You find yourself at an empty table, Connor’s deactivated body laying in front of you.

It’s four in the morning, you think, rubbing your head. It’s too early for this.

The interview with android was successful to an extent. The detectives were able to find some information that was valuable to them.

What? You don’t know. 

They chose not to share the new found info with you.

You scoff. They treat you like a fragile child.

Which you are, you agree with a after moment. You cried when you saw a destroyed android.

You shake your head.

Androids are not real. They are not alive. No. Not like you. One deactivated android shouldn’t affect you - shouldn’t affect the mission.

You watch Connor’s body, before taking off his upper body apparel. 

You really should be checking his biocomponents. 

Knowing the RK800 model, he probably already uploaded his memory to Cyberlife, so you can check that later.

You can’t help but blush when his clothing is finally removed (note: it is just his shirt, but you feel the blood rush up to your cheeks because your still a little timid at age twenty two).

You deactivate his skin, and smile when you’re greeted with the familiar white casing of the classic android.

Removing his heart, you pull up a chair and plop down next to the table.

You watch it with as much interest as you can muster, before sighing in defeat.

Your mind is still stuck on the events that occurred earlier that evening.

That android….

It was feeling….

It had an emotion. You shake your head, smiling softly. It was scared.

You twist the heart in your hand, before looking at Connor.

Was this the deviancy they warned you of?

The same thing happened to that AX400 model. The one that ran away with the child.

You frown. 

You worked in the AX division before you came here.

You wonder why they didn’t send Cam. He was the engineer in training that was in the RK division anyway.

But they sent you.

Why? Hell if you know.

You pull out your phone, brushing your short black hair out of your eyes.

Maybe you should call said RK engineer. He’s probably still up by now. 

“Hey kid.”

You jump at the sound of the lieutenant’s voice, practically whipping around from where you were.

Standing, you dust off your white jumper automatically, placing the android’s heart on the table.

“Lieutenant.” You reply, trying to mask the tiredness in your voice.

Hank smirks, before waltzing passed you. “At ease soldier.”

You frown at his attempt to joke, but relax yourself anyway.

“You going home, Doctor?” he asks, and you shake your head.

“I need to wait for Cyber-”

“You’re waiting here for those crap-heads?” he interupts. You nod.

“Of course you are,” he scoffs, before making a turn to exit. 

You are confused by his sudden appearance.

“Lieutenant did you have something to say?”

He watches you, eyes hard, before he lets out a heavy breath.

“Nope. Just make sure you get sleep tonight. Crap load a sh- stuff we have to deal with tomorrow.”

You nod your head, mumbling a quick “thank you.”

He leaves the room chucking.

You look over at Connor again, before your eyes drift to the thirium covered table. 

“Crap,” you breathe.

Where did the say the janitorial closet was again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call an old friend.

You thanked the Cyberlife employee, looking at the new RK. 

 

They had delivered him rather quickly despite the early hour.

 

You were very grateful.

 

After transferring his memory over, you took a deep breath.

 

Turning his central component, the android came to life.

 

The words you said next were implanted into your memory.

 

“RK800, register your name.”

 

Funny thing really, the Connor model had a registered name from creation. But old habits die hard. 

 

“Connor.”

 

You smiled at him, despite it being a little small. 

 

Once you were sure he was ready for work, you gave him free roam of the station. Glancing at your watch, you sighed at the time.

 

5:47 AM.

 

A cup of coffee would be great.

 

You walked the familiar path, before pulling out your phone.

 

He should be up right now…

 

Turning on the coffee maker, you leaned on the counter. It was worth a shot.

 

You listened to the soft whirring of the machine next to you while waiting for him to pick up. He answered on the fourth ring.

 

“Astraea?”

 

You chuckled, relaxing.

 

“Yeah.”

 

You heard him sigh, and you grinned. 

 

“How are you?” Cameron asked, obviously curious. You imagined his brown eyes wide, smile permanently in place. “I heard the Detroit Police Department could get pretty busy…”

 

You nod even though he can’t see you.

 

“It is very busy here. I went on my first case today too.”

 

You proceeded to tell him about your day, explaining the situation with the deviant, and the interrogation.

 

He hums ever so often.

 

“Honestly, deviant cases are so interesting,” Cameron says, his voice breathy. “How a machine -a literal machine- can feel.”

 

You raise an eyebrow. He chuckles.

 

“I wish they sent me, Astraea,” he huffs. You laugh. Your best friend is beginning to sound like a five year old.

 

You and Cameron have been friends for years. Years being since your first year in university. You two were the top of the class and always competed with each other.

 

When you graduated you were both accepted as engineers for Cyberlife, despite your age. 

 

You laugh. 

 

Cameron was always the louder of the two. He was charismatic, good looking, and fun. You were lucky to have him as your friend.

 

“It doesn’t make much sense…” You mumble, and you know he’s nodding. “You specialize with RKs, and I with AX models…”

 

“It’s strange,” he finishes.

 

Before you can voice your next opinion, the coffee machine goes off.

 

At the same time, a colleague of yours walks in, waving a hand.

 

You return the gesture, before sighing.

 

“I have to go,” you tell Cameron, and he laughs.   
  


“Yeah, me too. Jefferson just called a meeting.”

 

You giggle. That’s one thing you definitely did not miss.

 

“Alright, I’m praying for you.”

 

He laughs before hanging up.

 

“Excuse me,” a quiet voice next to you says.

 

You glance over and see your colleague, in their hands a small cup of coffee.

 

You smile. “Thank you.”

 

They nod, leaving quickly.

 

And then you remembered the android you let free in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update...
> 
> I've been really busy.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around loves.
> 
> <333


End file.
